Suspended in Time
by Rockwithme192
Summary: She raised the vial to her lips, almost certain this is what she should do, time has already escaped her here in Wonderland. But she had a choice, for the clock in Upperland, just a few minutes had passed...oh how the Hatter hoped she would stay. "Please"
1. Easy to stay

Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. It seems as though I have some spare time on my hands. I am on Holiday from college and can use my laziness to my advantage. Write another story that has more to deal with Miss Alice and Mr Tarrant. This story does not comply with any of my other stories, nor do I want it to. This can be seen as yet another alternate ending to Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world of Underland/Wonderland. I only share these ideas with other Halice fans that wish the final script still contained the kiss and Alice had stayed.

"You could stay." he sort of whispered behind her as if it were a secret. The champion of Underland swiftly turned to look at the mad hatter. She smiled, her face with the look of revelation that there was actually a choice.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." she replied to her dear friend. You could see the elation in the Hatter's eyes and the slow turn ups of the corners of his mouth. Success.

However, Alice's face faltered and she thought about what she left back home, her mother, her sister, Hamish. All of them were just waiting at the gazebo, waiting for her already planned out "Yes." in their minds.

"But I can't" she said, almost apologetically. As if there was a switch, the Hatter's face was the example of disappointment. "There are questions I have to answer" she took an intake of breath "Things I have to do."

Alice popped the vial open, looked at the purple liquid that was her only way back to the world of corsets and stockings, of codfishes and disapproving looks, of an engagement that was unwanted. She raised the vial to her lips, almost certain this is what she should do, time has already escaped her here in her Wonderland. Just before it touched her mouth, a black mist appeared beside her.

"You can answer those in but a few minutes your time." Chess's voice chimed beside her. Alice turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her face showing confusion. "My dear Alice, our days here go by as meaningless minutes in Upperland. Can't your party wait but an hour...or two" Chess offered the option.

Alice had no idea how he knew of her party, but did not question the odd cat for where he had received his information. "So, according to my time, I have only wasted about five minutes in the garden?" She asked, now capping the vial full of the precious blood.

"Precisely." was all the cat answered in return.

An hour or two would mean about a year to Underland. She could simply stay here for a while, enjoy everything that her Wonderland has to offer, and be back to the engagement party right in time for dinner.

As Alice began to think about the idea, it then made her wonder if years, or decades had gone by down here since she had been gone. "If it is merely minutes for Upperlanders, then how long has it been since I have been away?" she asked, worried that she had kept them waiting far too long.

A soft chuckle came from the crowd. They could sense her worry. "Love, it has only been five years since you were a young one. Time does not transfer the same. When in Underland, days are only minutes in Upperland. However, in Upperland, years go by much faster then they do down here." Alice opened her mouth to simply question the logic behind the thinking of this mad time change when she was cut off by the smiling cat. "Do not question magic dear Alice, it has not been explained, and neither of us want it to be."

The bottom line of this whole ordeal was, she has a choice.

Thoughts swirled in her mind. Voices suggested things. '_Your mother will not know you have been gone for years, it will just be seen was two moves of the little hand on a watch.' 'But, it would be better the finish things that need to be finish and then return.' 'Maybe that chance will never come back again...relish this moment while it lasts you fool.'_

Again, she looked at the vial. Should she reopen it?

A/N: I think I shall stop there, but do not worry, I will continue this (unlike One Fine Spring Day...umm yeah). The story will not be long, there is no set number, but I am only aiming for three or four chapters. Do not be surprised if it surpasses that.

If you are a fan that wants FINISHED Halice stories, check out my two other stories "The Hat Maker" and "My Muchness".

A new chapter will be up shortly, do not fret.


	2. Harder to Go

Author's Note: After shopping for two days and trying to get ready for Christmas, I finally found the time to write chapter two. Sorry for the delay, but I don't think three days would be that bad of a break. If it was, you are free to hit me in the face.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world of Underland/Wonderland. I only share these ideas with other Halice fans that wish the final script still contained the kiss and Alice had stayed.

* * *

'_Well, I don't think staying just a little longer would hurt all that much.' _

Alice pocketed the flask of purple liquid, a smile creeping slowly to her face.

Her decision received a cheer from her friends of Underland and a wide Hatter smile.

* * *

"This will be your room for the time you are here" Mirana said as she opened the white, grand french doors and stepped into the room.

Alice entered behind her, looking around the beautiful room that was much bigger then the one she had been staying in for the couple nights now before the battle. There was a huge four post bed, in crisp, clean white bedding and draped in a cream fabric and white roses between the four posts.

A white oak dresser hutch sat opposite the bed. Along with a sitting area placed near the balcony.

Mirana walked over and opened the curtains, displaying the shining sun. Alice covered her eyes immediately, adjusting to the light quickly.

"I wanted to give you a bigger room then the one you were staying in in the East wing. This is also farther from my throne room and you'll be able to have more peace." Mirana said as she turned to Alice with a smile.

"Thank you, it is very beautiful. I hope me staying is not too much trouble." Alice stated in a worried tone. She had not thought about what her staying might interfere with. Parties, duties, holidays, and even vacations.

Mirana smiled at her and shook her head softly. "Not at all Alice. You have helped Underland so much, we wouldn't think twice about allowing you to stay here with us." She put her hand on Alice's shoulder and look at her reassuringly and then headed towards the door. "My tailors will be on their way to make you some clothes for your stay. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." the doors closed behind her and Alice was then alone for the first time since she had woken up this morning. Before she had officially become the champion of Underland, before she had done the deed and be headed the Jabberwocky.

Alice sighed as she looked around her new room. She would be calling this place home for a short while until she found the need to return to her world. She walked out to the balcony that overlooked the whole kingdom. Leaning against the railing, she closed her eyes and let the wind hit her face. Letting herself go into a trance-like state, she almost had not heard the soft knock at her door. Her eyes shot open and she turned toward the sound. "Come in" Alice said loud enough for the guest to hear.

The door slowly opened to reveal a sort of bear-human creature dressed in perfectly tailored pants, a lovely waistcoat, and topped off in a fetching hat. "Miss Alice, I am Barnaby, the White Queen's tailor. I was called upon to make you some clothes for the time you will be staying." the bear-man said as he took off his hat, looking rather nervous.

"Oh yes, come in, please. It feels rather odd to wear the same dress over and over again." Alice said as she walked towards Barnaby. She smiled at him, hoping it would calm his nerves a bit. "That is a lovely hat you have. Did the Hatter make it for you?"

"Oh, yes, Tarrant made me this as a birthday present some time ago. I always have to wear it, it's my favorite piece of clothing I've ever owned." Barnaby stated with a sigh, letting most of his body relax. He placed his hat on the ottoman that sat at the end of the four post bed. He then pulled out his measuring tape. "Now, if you don't mind, Champion of Underland, please hold your arms out straight to your side so I can take your proper measurements."

* * *

Alice settled into the castle nicely and was visited by her Underland friends often, Hatter became a regular guest. Many times he would stay so long that he would occupy the guest room just down the hall from Alice's suite.

One morning, as the Hatter was just finishing getting ready, he heard a knock at the door. Swiftly putting his hat on and heading towards the entryway, his delicate fingers curled around the knob and opened the solid wood to display the smiling face of Alice Kingsley. Hatter's stomach danced then dropped, something so unique to Hatter that at first he did not mirror her expression, only looked worried.

Alice's face fell, "Hatter...are you alright? Have I come at a bad time?" she asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Tarrant shook his head and soon returned her smile. "Oh, so sorry. I was reminded of something I shouldn't have thought of just then, and that was long before you came back. But you are here and that is ever so great! But, then again, I shouldn't be thinking of those things because you're here now and have stopped all the bad-"

"Hatter!" Alice interrupted him with a slight laugh.

"...I'm fine. So sorry Alice, I don't know what has come over me." Tarrant apologized with green eyes ever so wide.

Alice simply smiled back at him for a short time. "Oh, yes, almost forgot why I stopped by your room. I noticed it was lovely out today and was wondering if a tea party might be in order." she asked hopefully.

"Dear Alice, sunshine, rain, snow, or sleet, any day can be a tea party day" the Hatter stated, offering his arm to her. She gladly accepted it. Tarrant closed his bedroom door behind him with a soft click.

They walked out of the castle, towards Tarrant's crazy tea table and, now, practically unused home. They go in silence, although it is far from uncomfortable, just simply enjoying ones company.

Slowly but surely, their linked arms start to drop, however, they find their fingers begin to intertwine and Tarrant's thumb slowly starts to gently stroke the top of Alice's hand, much without his acknowledgment. If a passerby had seen them, they would just assume they are two lovers enjoying a charming, sunny day with a stroll.

Alice began to blush at the new and wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach where butterflies began to dance a fluttering waltz.

* * *

A/N: Yes, going along very nicely. The story should be over in the next coming chapter. Surely lets all hope that Alice doesn't get cold feet at this new found feeling and run away from the Hatter's gentle touches. If any of the characters are out of character at all, do NOT be afraid to tell me. I love reviews, whether they're good or bad. All are helpful into improving on how I write and who doesn't want to become a better writer?

I love to see the future me improve to be better then yesterday.


	3. Choice in the end

A/N: Final chapter. Lets get on with it! Enjoy.

Disclaimer No, I don't own any of it...

* * *

Alice and Tarrant became even more inseparable as the year went by. Many people would find them on long walks, hand in hand throughout Underland or even through the White Queens' white rose garden. When they weren't doing that, they would be taking tea in either ones rooms. Tarrant had officially moved in during the fall months when, he said, "It was simply too cold to walk to and fro the castle."

Mirana had a feeling that more then friendship was growing between her champion and her hat maker. She smiled at the idea, the wonderfully, mad, crazy idea.

* * *

Alice reached Underland holiday. Surprisingly enough, the creatures of Underland celebrate Christmas as well. Except, Santa Claus is real, their trees are upside down, and they hang the presents from the ceiling above the tree. Just a few differences.

One soul day was dedicated to decorating the castle, and _everyone_ helped, including Mirana. In fact, Mirana seemed to be the most in a holiday type spirit, and that is saying something because everyone seemed rather excited.

The day went by quickly, as everything was being done, step-by-step. Trimmings were hung from the many arches of the castle, white lights were displayed on the outside of the palace, and bows were tied around the trees in the entrance courtyard, hopefully to make them feel more festive.

"Now, we have saved the best for last. Decorating the tree!" Mirana announced to the group as she checked over everyone's work. Exciting cheers filled the air and the group quickly ran to the Queen's throne room, Alice laughed as she started getting pushed by the many excited chess pieces. Tarrant's hand quickly grabbed hers to catch her from falling. She looked up at him with a smile. Their hands didn't drop from one anothers until they caught up with the group.

"Only one tree?" Alice asked as she looked at the full, seven foot evergreen now being stringed in lights.

"Ehh...well ya'. Won Santa...won th'ree" Thackery said in his heavy accent. He twitched slightly as he held a white, glowing bulb. "Oh, shineh!"

Decorated with white lights, white glass bulbs, white flowers, and white "shoes?" Alice looked at them in curiosity.

"Here in Underland, Santa fills the shoes with treats. Candies, toys, tea bags, whatever he sees fit to fill our Christmas morning with. You don't hang shoes in Upperland?" Tarrant asked.

"No, in Upperland, we hang stockings by the fire. That's where our treats are left." Alice informed Tarrant as she recalls Christmas in England.

"How very odd...I bet your teabags would smell, and perhaps taste, horrible." Tarrant says, giving a slight look of disgust at the thought of "foot-flavored tea." This got an angelic laugh from Alice, making Tarrant smile.

* * *

"Be careful, it's hot" warned Alice as she passed Tarrant a green mug full of delicious, Underland hot coco, topped off with whipped cream.

Instead of tea, since it was Christmas Eve and rather nippy outside, Alice thought hot coco would be appropriate to drink. Alice had her hands wrapped around her warm red, matching mug full of the delicious chocolatey mix.

Tarrant looked at the drink with question. He had never tried chocolate in liquid form before, nor had he tried the white fluff on the top of it that Alice called "whipped cream." "Alice...no cows were hurt in the making of the 'whipped cream', correct?"

Alice slightly laughed, "No Hatter, no cows were whipped to make your whip cream. It's just some sugar, milk, and vanilla mixed very quickly to make it fluffy. It's very good, I hope you like it."

Alice sipped her coco slowly but very lady like. The way she did it was almost artistic. Tarrant watched her movements from under his hat. Alice closed her eyes as she swallowed the coco, loving the taste on her taste buds and the warmth that filled her whole body. She released a low "Mmmmm."

A soft sigh was heard from Tarrant not long after. Opening her eyes, she noticed her friend enjoying the delicious brew. "Will it be replacing your tea anytime soon?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

Tarrant's eyes shot open. "It is quiet good, however, nothing can replace my tea." Looking her way he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Alice seemed to have a slight smudge of the white fluff "whipped cream" to the side of her mouth. "Oh, Alice, you have a bit of-" Tarrant stated as he motioned to his own mouth in reference to hers.

Quickly, Alice's hand shot up and rubbed the opposite side of the spot. "Did I get it?" she asked, blushing at the embarrassing display she must have been. Tarrant shook his head lightly as he reached in and gently wiped the fluff away.

But his fingers slightly lingered. When he felt skin, he couldn't help but notice a slight surge of electricity that kept him in place. Looking up to Alice's eyes, he noticed they had grown slightly in size. His fingers danced over towards her lips, which puckered as they came into contact with his skin, releasing light kisses and soaking up the whipped cream slowly.

Their eyes were glued, and their hearts raced. Who would be the winner? Tarrant slowly dropped his hand as they starred into one anothers eyes, in somewhat of a trance.

Slowly but surely, Tarrant leaned towards the Champion of Underland, and noticed she began to lean towards him. As they came closer and closer in contact her eyes began to shut. He could feel her breath on his face and smell her coco-like sent. Just before their lips brushed, Alice pulled away with wide eyes. Tarrant stayed in place, lips puckered, waiting for them to meet lovely pink ones.

Alice covered her mouth, and mumbled a quick "sorry" before standing up and rushing from his room. Had he done something wrong? It seemed as though everything was moving along so nicely, the light kisses to his finger tips almost confirmed to him that these feelings and emotions weren't one sided. He had been feeling the futterwacking rabbits in his stomach for months now, every time he caught sight of Alice. He couldn't ignore this anymore.

Slowly rising to a standing position, Tarrant straightened his hat and strode to Alice's room just down the hall. _'I hope you're there, Alice." _

_

* * *

_

She was there, leaning over the balcony, wrapped in a blanket, staring out into the rising moonlight. Tarrant crept behind her slowly. He took his normal place next to her, remembering all the times thee had done the same. This time, however, he was not greeted with an 'Alice Smile.' She did not turn, did not speak, she seemed to have not even noticed his presence.

Tarrant looked into the profile of her face. Her cheeks were rosy, whether from the cold or the previous action, Tarrant did not know. But he found the colour to look ever so lovely on her. She took in a breath of air and slightly moved, showing a glistening speck on her cheek. Tears.

"Oh Alice, please do not cry. I hope my actions have not upset you." Tarrant said in a panic. He did not wish to upset her at all, he wished to see her smile, hear here laugh. And yet, he has done the opposite.

Alice did not jump at the sound of his voice, she merely wiped the tear from her cheek. "You have done nothing Hatter, it is what I have done. I have done something that could possibly be seen as the most maddening thing anyone could think of..." she stated in a light, sad voice.

"...What have you done?" Tarrant asked in wonder.

Alice sighed, and looked down at the light snow that covered the balcony banister. "The Champion of Underland has fallen deeply in love with the Queen's hat maker..."

Tarrant's heart skipped slightly. Then why had she pulled from him? Was the idea of kissing him that maddening? Was he repulsive? He frowned at the thought.

"and now I am taking advantage of your kind gestures. You're helping a friend who seems to only think about nothing more then kissing your pale lips..." Alice shed another tear, melting the snow in its path as gravity took over.

Placing his hand under her chin, Tarrant slowly brought her to look at him. His eyes wide with wonder and his face plastered with the biggest smile Alice had ever seen.

"You're not taking advantage of me dear Alice. For I want nothing more then to kiss your petite, pink lips as well..." he stated with a slight lisp before he went in to finish the deed. Leaning in as quick as possible, before she had the chance to change her mind.

Pale met pink, mad met madder, and waltzing butterflies met futterwacking rabbits.

Tarrant cradled her face ever so gently as her arms crept up to his shoulders. Mouths slowly opened and closed as they took in one another's taste, with eyes shut.

That "hour or two" Alice had meant to be away for in Upperland turned to days, then turned to weeks, which turned to months, that then turned to years.

Hatter would not be waiting ever again.

* * *

A/N: I want to know how to futterwacken...however, I don't think I could ever spin my head in a 360 degree turn. No no, just couldn't be done.

YAY they kissed, YAY Alice stayed, and Hatter doesn't have to wait anymore. VICTORY IS MINE!

FIN.

Don't forget to comment/favorite. Like I said last chapter, I enjoy all kinds of comments, whether they be praises or hard criticism. Also, don't forget that I have two other Alice/Tarrant paired fanfictions. Both are complete and can be found on my profile. One is a multiple chapter story where the other is a one shot.


End file.
